


Talk to Me

by OnyourRadar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: But no lyrics posted, Confessions, Eliott pining, Falling In Love, Fluff, Indirect Kisses, Itty bitty angst, Kissing, M/M, Radio static, Soft Boys, like a song fic, radio show, so in love, soft, stream of conciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar
Summary: Sometimes it's the radio silence that soothes him. The static that is comforting.Almost always it's the voice. The sound of Lucas speaking, like he is speaking directly to Eliott— and no one else. Eliott is settled. He is calmed.—or—There's  a radio show that Eliott listens to. It's  like his own little ritual. A ritual of falling in love, that is.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. Dream World

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @briallen for this to be posted on ao3. Enjoy.

It's those cold fall nights that Eliott finds himself cracking the windows and layering the blankets late at night as sleep evades him. There in his little single, tucked away in the corner of the dormitories. 

His curtains flutter and he doesn't have to strain to hear wind cut through trees—the whistling sound that reminds him of lonely souls paying visit, and among that the sudden bursts of laughter from his classmates echo and hollow out before fading with the seconds. 

He reaches over towards his night stand and flicks the radio on— static and sharp white noise filter through, the warped twang of voices move and bend as he tunes it to the right station. 

It's a late night show, ran by a boy named Lucas with a soft voice who never has much to say but always manages to say enough to keep Eliott listening. 

" _ Ever stand outside and you just—you just stop and look all around you and realize our world really is beautiful?"  _

There's a quality to the show that Eliott loves. Much like he wasn't just there in his bed listening to the radio alone, but rather, Eliott was there having a conversation because, 

" _ —yes, maybe it's because we are always moving too fast. Walking with our heads down. Too focused to notice. I think about this sometimes. Well, a lot actually. The other day I...I stood outside and just looked up for once. Can I tell you?" _

Yes. Eliott wants to answer back in the half beat of silence that fills his room. He waits for that soft baritone to start up again, like it never stopped. 

" _ The stars are beautiful—and they look so small and plentiful from where I stood...it was like they knew I was looking and they made themselves brighter for me to see."  _

There's a pause and a breathless chuckle. 

" _ It's silly isn't, thinking about that, almost a little self centered and selfish. But—human, yes? Let me play a song for you. Maybe we can capture this feeling of being human for a little while longer with the little things. Here's Haley Heynderickx,  _ **_The Bug Collector_ ** _ "  _

And like that, Eliott listens intently for the strum of the guitar. He follows the lyrics and a beautiful voice that somehow, Lucas always manages to find to perfectly mimic the feeling that bubbles in Eliott's chest, every time he listens to a segment. 

Eliott settles in his bed, pulls the blanket up around his chin and stares at the radio like it has the answers to everything. Like Lucas has the answers and he is slowly giving it out every time his voice plays out through the system. 

" _ The other night I dreamt I was swimming deep, deep in the sea. Completely surrounded by water. You know,"  _

Eliott lets out a breath and closes his eyes feeling that wash of calm settle his nerves and he feels ready to let the day go. Ready unlike before, where his body was still holding onto something he couldn't know. 

" _ —it wasn't scary. Not like I thought it would be, to dream of drowning. I could still see clearly, the little fish that swam by me and the little pockets of air. The sunlight. I was quite enamored with the whole thing. Like I didn't want to wake up." _

Eliott smiles a bit at how willful Lucas sounds as he contemplates dreams and sleeping forever. 

" _ Is it too forward of me to ask if you'd be willing to come dream with me? I think we'd have a great time."  _

No. Eliott doesn't think it's too forward. He lets himself dream. 


	2. Strangers to lovers

Eliott taps his pencil back and forth rapidly on the edge of his table top; a little anxious and a little on edge. His eyes stare straight ahead at the wall where little doodles of racoons and hedgehogs fill the tiny squares of sticky notes and the folded edges of ripped out sketch paper; everything carefully tacked on in chaotic order. 

Lately he’s been filled with the overwhelming urge. A desire to capture the image of his boy and his voice. A smile flits across Eliott's face as he recalls the encounter just earlier in the day. He was able to finally  _ see  _ Lucas for who he was and placed a face to the voice that soothes him at night. 

Lucas, with his wide blue eyes, hair wild and spikey. Face just a bit closed off but warm as he hands Eliott the wallet he dropped. At first Eliott had no clue who the cute guy with those crystal blue eyes was, the frown on his face a little off putting as he held out his hands. 

“I think you dropped this. I looked inside for an I.D— I hope that’s okay?” 

Eliott would recognize that voice anywhere despite the fact that it rang clearly now as opposed to holding and carrying the weight of static as it did most nights. 

He looks down at the age worn leather wallet that was very much his but was delightfully distracted by the delicate fingers that held onto it so loosely. 

Eliott should have been ashamed with how long he stares. But he wasn't because he wouldn't trade the image of the pink blush blossoming and spreading over high cheekbones for anything. 

Those pointed and soft lips were pulled down in a frown—mesmerizing and bright blue eyes slightly downcasted and looking off to the side; away from Eliott. 

He smiled at the shorter brunette and finally granted reprieve by taking the offered wallet. 

"Thank you," he calls out softly and delights in the way that blush tinges the tip of Lucas' ears a blush pink. 

"Can I buy you a coffee—as a thanks?" Eliott asks, wistfully and a little nervously. He hopes he'd see the small bite of a smile or a slight nod of the head. 

Thinking back on the interaction, Eliott wishes he didn't put himself in a position to be turned down. He moves a hand to run over his chest, soothing away the echo of a pang at his thoughts, because the cold lick of rejection is still with him. 

He frowns and considers not tuning into his late night show but his arms move without his express permission. Before he knew what was happening he was catching the tail end of a song and that soft melodic voice was carrying its way across electromagnetic wavelengths and made a comfortable home in Eliott's heart. 

"... _ I met someone today. A stranger if you will. Someone I didn't know but, I think I want to—know him that is."  _

Eliott feels his eyes sharpen as he glances at his radio, the air around him grows clear as if he could  _ see  _ the sound of Lucas' voice coming through; oscillating in the air. 

" _ —do you ever just meet someone, or like, pass by a person and feel the urge to get to know them. It takes a split second, really, before your mind has latched onto the thought and pretty soon you've created an entire life with this stranger of yours."  _

"Yes." Eliott responds. His voice quiet, barely a whisper in the emptiness of the room. He echoes the note of longing that he thinks he hears in Lucas' voice. 

" _ It's weird how it was the smallest action, like returning a wallet—"  _

Eliott feels his heatbeat quicken because he knows that Lucas was discussing their small encounter. One that didn't last more than 5 minutes. An encounter where he,

"— _ offered to buy me a coffee and I just...I turned him down, I said—" _

And Eliott felt a little piece of him crumble with softly uttered, one syllable word of,

"— _ no. It was odd how badly I wanted to say yes and get to know this stranger. I wonder, don't you ever wonder? That if you might get the chance to speak with a stranger and learn the stories behind their laugh lines?"  _

Eliott runs a finger up the side of his face, tips resting on the grooves and dips by his eyes. 

" _ Or get the opportunity to ask the meaning of the tattoos that paint their skins—to learn what makes them happy and be welcomed into their lives, to learn what could easily destroy them."  _

Lucas' words, a steady stream, breaks off suddenly and he chuckles, gives a little snort into his mic. The sound makes Eliott smile and he forgets a moment, the disaster of their first encounter. 

"— _ relationships. I'm talking about making friends, building relationships… of falling in love with strangers just a little to make you want to give up your whole life story—your strengths and weaknesses, your desires and your fears. He asked me if he could buy me a coffee, looked hopeful and for a second I—" _

Eliott holds his breath, he leans forward, his fingers gripping the edge of his desk. Pen laid forgotten, head tilted as he stares, waiting. 

"— _ I wanted to say more than yes. It was an odd feeling. Of wanting to surrender myself completely to this strange boy with the wistful smile.You see—the scary thing is that you could be completely wrong in your assessment, but I think he had warm looking hands and a kindness in his eyes. If I were to surrender, to give myself up completely… well those hands would hold me steady while I break." _

Lucas hums and sighs, the mic catching every crackling sound. 

" _ I wish I had the opportunity to tell him yes, that I would love to grab a coffee. And If I do, of course you'll hear all about it. For now, all I've got for you is Hozier,  _ **_Someone New_ ** _ — for all you romantics out there." _

While the song plays, Eliott loses himself in the sound of his pulse jumping underneath his skin. He picks up his phone and runs the thought of calling in now, or waiting until he chances another meeting.

Eliott pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and contemplates while a voice sings to him, tells him that love could exist between strangers. 

It's there. His finger hovers, indecisive. 

  
  



	3. Can I Get Close to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna leave this here and go

He doesn't call. Eliott second-guesses everything for the duration of the show, phone in hand and hesitation in his heart.

He isn't aware of the passing of the hours, the slow fade of night into day. But he does take note of when Lucas signs off, when he says his goodbyes and promises his listeners that he'd be back. 

Eliott's mind wanders aimless. Feels the trickles of a high that is muted by an ever present low and takes it as a sign that he should get some sleep just as dawn breaks. 

So he does and he dreams. He dreams in greys. He dreams of running down streets and life bleeding into sepia tones. He dreams of chasing  _ blue eyes  _ and a wistful voice that calls out his name like they know one another. 

_ Eliott _ . 

When he blinks back to the world as he knows it, he is assaulted by the bright lights of the afternoon cutting its way in from his window and the silence of his own room. It takes him time to full wake and soak up the stagnant air. 

There's a feeling that threatens to swallow him whole. 

So Eliott takes it and puts it down on paper. There's a wallet, a racoon, and a hedgehog. 

A cold cup of coffee left forgotten. He fills up his little pocket sized sketch pad before the sun even has a chance to drop low in the sky. He carries it with him as he dresses and faces a dying day. All the time spent visualizing his want to be closer to Lucas has him filled with a need to feel  _ alive _ . 

To wake up and chase that electric current that runs from him. Eliott finds himself en route the coffee shop he would have loved to take Lucas to. Even though it was mid day the shop is teeming with bodies, air filled with the bitter chocolate aromas of roasted beans and holds all the warmth of steamed milk. 

Eliott waits his turn in line, moves out of the way of apologetic customers who cut pass with their order in hand. HIs eyes are wide. His smile—a rested kind of lazy on his face. The closeness of bodies is simultaneously suffocating yet comforting. He doesn’t hate it. 

Eliott looks around the shop, his eyes a slow crawl over unfamiliar faces until he catches sight of the one that has been plaguing him for days. It’s such a shock that he looks away at first, onkt to wjip back before he registers that Lucas is sitting by himself and tucked away in the corner. 

A latte with a perfectly poured heart sits untouched in a porcelain cup in front of the brunette as he contemplates the world going on outside. Eliott can’t see it, not perfectly, the expression on his pointed face. 

But he imagines. He conjures like he does most nights that he listens to his little radio show. 

Lucas with a face of quiet contemplation. Of awareness for things that happen around and outside on the other side of the glass of the large window front. 

He looks every bit the Lucas Eliott has been thinking of in the comfort of his room. 

He wants badly to say hello. To stop by and tell Lucas, 

"It's nice to see you again." 

But Eliott turns instead and moves with the line. He waits until it's his turn to order all the while eyes flickering over to that corner every so often and catching the smaller brunette mid thought—scratching something on a notepad. 

By the time he's at the counter and the crowds more than half gone, Eliott orders two drinks and,

"Would you mind delivering this one to that table?" He gestures with his head, pulling out his sketch pad and quickly jotting down a doodle and message. He folds the note delicately and slides it across the countertop. All the creases on the paper are the valleys and hills built out by the unsure beating of his heart. 

He takes his drink and doesn't quite wait for Lucas to read the note before stepping back out into the rush of the world. 

He passes by the window and pauses, raps his knuckle gently and waits for those blue eyes to find him. 

He could wait forever. That, he can handle. 

But Eliott doesn't handle it very well when Lucas finds him. Eyes widened slightly and lips parted, as if surprised. The tiny note unfolded, opened, and held almost carefully in his hands. 

The moment sends Eliott's thoughts and feelings scattering to a million different directions. His nerves shot and on fire. The entirety of it makes him chuckle. 

It makes him look away momentarily. He he pulls his little notepad out, flipping it to a particular picture he drew of a hedgehog giving a racoon a beaten wallet. 

With a slight pressure he holds the picture to the glass and likes the way Lucas runs his eyes over it. As if a switch goes off in his head, Lucas brings his fingers to the glass, fingers curled and reaching for it. But the glass stands in the way.

Eliott pulls away and those eyes are back on him. He gives a salute with his fingers and the tiny smile and small wave keeps him company as he turns to walk away, steps steady and guiding. 

Perhaps if he was stronger, he might have said hello. But Eliott thinks—he's done more than said hello. 

He has given away a part of himself already. 

It is with a burning need that he listens late at night, arms folded and face half tucked away. All to see if that part of him was accepted.

" _ Have you ever considered the way life shifts, without your knowing, that it's going to happen?"  _

Eliott dips his head further, until the sound of that voice is slightly muffled and opens up his arms just a little bit so that he could press his cheeks to cool desk. 

Closer. 

" _ It is happening to me as I speak and, well,"  _ Lucas chuckles. The sound painting an image of the small brunette tracing swirls of nothing on the surface of his own desk, leaning forward towards his microphone, eyes seeing something that wasn't there, dream like. 

" _ How do I say it? That I knew it was happening? It was—  _ **_is,_ ** _ so clear in everything I do, everything I think and say. I find myself looking twice, trying to catch sight of something in the crowd." _

Eliott moves and turns up the dial. He pulls the radio closer until he could feel the tickle of sound on his lips. His tongue darts out to catch it, the feeling. 

" _ I don't have any wise words or wisdom for my listeners tonight...it's more that I feel at a lost of what to do. It's weird the way this feeling leaves me a little breathless. Leaves me with more questions than answers. But more than anything," _

Eliott holds his breath, a silent beg to hear Lucas talk about him. 

" _ It leaves me with a rush. To get closer—I saw my stranger again today. He bought me that coffee, this time without asking and left me a cute little note."  _

The air goes silent for a bit. The quiet breathing the only sound that is picked up. Then Lucas starts again. 

" _ I want to ask him—well I want to ask a lot of things. I want to know his name. So that I might tell him all of this but...does doubt ever fester inside your lungs until it becomes unbearable?" _

All the time. For Eliott it is a shroud that lingers nearby. And on days he cannot fight it off it suffocates him. He feels it in everything that he does.

" _ It's weird that I'm scared. Scared to act and scared to latch onto something. But when the world gives me a sign...do I take it? I know what I want to do—I want to know you. Intimately." _

Eliott'sbreath hitches at the confession. That feeling he's been trying to fight off completely consumes him.

_ "—but should I? Someone tell me your thoughts. Talk me through it. Say anything." _

Eliott scrambles for his phone. Thoughts swirling in his head of what he might say. It rings and he does hus best to calm him breathing so that he could remember his own name if it came down to it. 

" _ Oh, that was fast. We've got our first caller already thank you for calling into——this is Lucas and we are on air." _

Eliott cradles the phone, gentle, in his hands. There is a feeling of elation that fills the air around him, blankets and wraps him up a softness he can’t pinpoint. He wants to feel this forever. 

“ —  _ I think we might have lost him. Perhaps a connectivity issue. Things like that happen occasionally but we do what we can. Maybe he’ll call back… I’d love to know what he was going to say.”  _

The line goes dead and Eliott closes his eyes against the static. He still hears Lucas perfectly fine and he wonders if he’d ever manage to gather up the courage to speak his heart. Part of him is relieved, part of him upset. So Eliott soothes that little sting of missing his chance and he drops a kiss on his phone. 

He wonders if there was a way to send love this way so one could hear it. Feel it. 

So that Lucas might know it. 

" _ I guess he's not quite a stranger anymore. Not with the way I think of him. And surely not in the way he sees me. And if you're listening, know that I am embarassed but even more, I leave you with this, I'm ready for my world to shift completely. The Paper Kites,  _ **_Bloom."_ **

Eliott stays the same all night listening tona dial tone and the encouraging words of strangers through the radio, urging Lucas to chase after his stranger. The lyrics of the song sung with a sickly sweet truth and honesty captures everything he is feeling. 

He wants to get closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @bluronyourradar


End file.
